Gundam SEED Overdrive
by freedom1378
Summary: The date is Cosmic Era 83.7.26. More than 10 years have past since then Jachin Due incident. And is also the first anniversary of the longest holding treaty between the Zodiac Alliance Federation Treaty ZAFT, the Earth Alliance Federation EAF, and Orb. Si


Some Notes: _Italics _Stand for actions. **Bold** Stand for expressions given by characters. Underline Stand for locations.

* * *

The date is Cosmic Era 83.7.26. More than 10 years have past since then Jachin Due incident. And is also the first anniversary of the longest holding treaty between the Zodiac Alliance Federation Treaty (ZAFT), the Earth Alliance Federation (EAF), and Orb. Since that time, the Naturals and Coordinators have joined to create the Zodiacal Earth Orb Nation, or ZEON. 

As seen by the incident in Cosmic Era 73.10.2, the factions believed that a rebellion can only occur as long as weapons of mass destruction such as Mobile Suits are produced. As a result, the production of Mobile Suits have ceased entirely. Since then, the once neutral colony Heliopolis has been rebuilt and has been named Heliopolis Mk. II. Many people have come to live here, a majority of which were the survivors of the incident that destroyed Heliopolis itself. Two of which include two childhood friends.

* * *

Ryu is a 20 year old male that is enlisted in the ZEON Academy. He applied the instant he heard that Heliopolis Mk. II was built. Leon is a 19 year old male and is being pestered by Ryu to join the ZEON Academy, due to Leon's amazing academic skills and his urge for travel.

-ZEON Application Office in Onogoro-

ZEON Officer: Hello there, would you like an application for the ZEON Academy?

Ryu: Sure thing, make it two, one for me and one for my friend here.

Leon: What, no. I only agreed to take you here; I'm not going to apply for any Academy…

Ryu: Oh c'mon Leon!

Leon: Errr I don't want to!

Ryu: Why!

Leon: Why not!

Ryu: Because it can be sooo fun! Just think about it!

Leon: I'm thinking…

Ryu: Think about the sights we'll see!

Leon: Stars… debris… stardust… space…

ZEON Officer: Don't forget Heliopolis Mk. II!

Leon: Ugh…

Ryu: C'mon Leon, it's where we were raised! It's where we met! C'mon, let's do it, let's see it.

Leon: _Slight pause_ But I was raised in Heliopolis… not Heliopolis Mk. II… It won't be the same.

Ryu: Well that's true, but that's what war does… _Slight pause Ryu grabs two applications from the ZEON Academy Application Office_

Ryu: Here, take this. _Ryu hands Leon an application Leon holds and stares at it_

_They both walk away from the Application Office_

Leon: Hmm… I guess… But remember, you made me do this.

Ryu: Of course! Haha I win. C'mon, let's get something to eat.

_Both turn and faces a restaurant_

Ryu: I could use somethi – _Explosion_ what the hell!

_Everyone stares as they see the ZEON Academy is dismantled and in flames_

Leon: Who could have done this!

Man: Ahaha For a clear blue world!

**-Ryu; angry-**

_ The man pulls out a sword and other people come up after him_

Man: Let's do this!

_Suddenly, the group of people run out and start slaying people_

People try to run, but are chased down by the group.

Leon: Ryu, we gotta get some help.

_Man that was sitting in a chair looks up at Ryu._

Ryu: No… we have to do something. If we call for help, we'll be too late.

Leon: We'll get killed if we do something!

Ryu: I don't care; I can't just let them do this! We've been free of this nonsense for too long! We can't have some bunch of idiots ruin this. Looks at the group of people slaying people

_Ryu runs up to the group while Leon goes and calls for help_

Ryu: Stop this now!

_The group members look up_

Leader: So what have we here, a hero?

Ryu: Why are you doing this!

Leader: Hahaha, why are we doing this? I'll tell you why. Because we HATE Coordinators! Those unclean fools are all around us, and we're sick of it.

Ryu: What are you talking about, are you still pissed at people altering their genes!

Leader: No DUH, people shouldn't be doing that.

Ryu: And why is that?

Leader: Because it's simply wrong, now just shut up and die. Brings his sword up and lunges towards Ryu

_The man that looked up at Ryu dashes past the other group members, unsheathes his sword and blocks the attack_

Leader: What the hell?

Man: Heh, I heard it all and I simply can't let this happen.

Leader: Who are you. **–Leader; disgusted-**

Man: Me, oh I'm just a carefree ZEON Captain. pushes the Leader's sword aside

Leader: Errr I shoulda known, Kill him!

_The other group members charge forward the captain Other ZEON Officers suddenly appear from the roofs and subdues the attackers_

_Leon runs up to Ryu_

Leon: What's going on?

Ryu: ZEON… **-Ryu; amazed-**

Leon: Wow…

_The Captain looks at the two friends The Captain sees something behind them_

Captain: You two, get away! _Runs to them._

_Ryu quickly looks behind Leon as Leon looks bewildered Ryu sees the charging man, pushes Leon aside, evades the sword strike, and kicks him in the chest, which pushes him back The Captain runs past Ryu, subdues the man, and puts him in handcuffs_

_Other ZEON Officers escort the man to the patty wagon which is already filled with other group members_

_Captain walks up to Leon, helps him up, walks to Ryu_

Captain: That was some impressive moves right there.

Ryu: exhales Thanks… that was… wow...

Captain: Well of course, get used to it.

Ryu: What? Why?

Captain: Well you two are going to join the ZEON Academy, right?

Ryu: Uhh yea…

Captain: Well then there you go. If you're going to be in ZEON, you gotta be prepared for stuff like this. So, would you like an escort to the airport?

**-Ryu; speechless-**

Leon: Umm, to where may I ask?

Captain: Oh, well you gotta get to the academy somehow right?

Leon: Oh yes. Well we'll accept your offer. _Bows_

Captain: Ok then. looks at two ZEON Officers at the ready Get these two to the airport, would ya?

ZEON Officers: Sir, yes, sir!

_The two enter a car and head off to the airport_

_While in the car, the pass a part of the airport and sees a shuttle launch into space_

Leon: Wow, wouldn't it be great to go into space?

Ryu: Yeah it would, too bad we can't though. **–Ryu; bummed-**

ZEON Officer 1: What are you talking about?

ZEON Officer 2: Yea you're taking that shuttle right there.

Leon: Wuhh?

ZEON Officer 1: Yea, the Academy is on a Plant.

**-Ryu, Leon; face illuminates-**

_Ryu and Leon walk into the airport, where they are greeted with another ZEON officer_

ZEON Officer: Hello, may I have your names?

Ryu: Oh uh, my name's Ryu.

Leon: And I'm Leon.

ZEON Officer: Oh, right this way.

Ryu: Say, uh, shouldn't we have brung our belongings?

ZEON Officer: Well you could, but all necessities will be provided upon arrival at the Academy.

Ryu: Ah ok. Turns to Leon You don't need anything right?

Leon: Oh no, I have my wallet, it's all good.

Ryu: Ok then. Ryu and Leon follow the officer to the shuttle and they are seated

Leon: Hey, check it out! Heated seats

Ryu: Oh man, look at the menu!

Leon: Pfft, all you think about if food.

Ryu: They have calamari

Leon: Oh man! Give me some of that, please!

Attendant: Ok then _Smiles_

_

* * *

_  
So, at 1600 hours, the shuttle takes off with Ryu and Leon, as well as many other ZEON Academy enlistees. So concludes Chapter 1.


End file.
